Cream The Legend
by Shadowmysticdarkness
Summary: Cream wakes up one day to find everyone hates her...  as she uncovers more of this unfathomable mystery, she also uncovers something else, something quite unexpected...   Shadeam content.  1st fanfict- please don't criticize!  Hope you like! Age ref- Ch.3
1. Dawn of Hatred

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Dawn of hatred**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**C R E A M**

Cream woke up. It was morning. _Thank __goodness,_ she thought, _it __was __only __a __dream._ She got up and looked around her. Cream gasped- her home was destroyed!

Furniture was strewn all over the grassy field, ripped to shreds. The walls of the house were now rubble lying on the road, the windows smashed.

"What happened to my home?" Cream yelled.

She ran to her house, scared and upset, she began to cry.

"Mother! Cheese! Where are you? Please be okay!" She began to desperately search through the ruins of her home. Suddenly Cream heard a voice, coming from what used to be the main hallway.

"**Creammm….please…leave….us…alone…"**

Cream turned around. There were Cheese and Vanilla, backed into a corner, seemingly afraid of her, yet angry too, for they were both glaring at her with equal looks of hatred.

"Mother, Cheese, why are you so angry at me? What's wrong?" Cream asked, worried.

"**How ****DARE ****you ****come ****back ****here, ****you ****scum!****"** Said Vanilla

"**CHAO, ****CHAO!****" **Said Cheese, who tried to bite Cream's hand.

"Scum?" said Cream," What are you talking about, mother? What did I do?"

"**What ****did ****you ****do?****"** Screamed Vanilla,

**"****You ****know ****perf****ectly ****well ****what ****you ****did! ****NOW ****GET ****OUT ****OF ****HERE, ****AND ****DON****'****T ****SHOW ****YOUR ****FACE ****HERE ****EVER ****AGAIN, ****YOU ****DEVIL!****" **and with that last remark, she slapped Cream down to the floor.

"Fine, maybe I will, then!" Cream screamed back, then got up and ran away crying.

She ran until she got to the town square, where she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried until her eyes were sore.

"**Cream****…"** Cream looked up. Amy Rose was standing nearby, looking at her with disdain, **"****Sulking, ****are ****you? ****Serves ****you ****right!****"** She walked away with her nose in the air.

"**CREEEAAMMM!"**

_Oh __no,__not __another __one,_ Cream thought,_What__'__s __going __on __today?_

Tails appeared from a thicket of trees, obviously riled up about something.

"**What do you think you're playing at, huh?"**

He picked up a stone and threw it at Cream. It hit her on the side of her head, creating a large gash in her head, where a steady stream of blood began seeping out of.

"**That ****one****'****s ****for ****the ****tornado!****" **Tails yelled back as he retreated back through the trees.

_What __is __this,_ Cream wondered, _Why __does __everybody __hate __me? __I __have __to __get __out __of __here, __or __this __is __going __to __get __really __bad! __What __if __I__'__m __accused __of __murder? __I __don__'__t __know __where __I__'__ll __go, __but __I __need __to __get __away!_

And with that Cream unfurled her ears and flew off.

_**Why is everyone treating Cream with such rage? Are they under a spell, or is it something…MORE?**_


	2. Evil's pull

_**Chapter2**_

_**Evil's pull**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>S H A D O W<br>**_

_**Target: Inner warp**_

_**Collect: 12% - phase 1 complete**_

**_1:_How goes the plan?**

**_2:_Well. It could be better, though**

**_3:_Do not distress, Naad. Patience, for in time all will fall proper, for his sake…**

**_1:_ We shall soon see. Tugar, what is the graphic shield's strength capacity?**

**_3:_87% strength, Wiklos**

**_1:_Excellent. And let it proceed…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day…<em>**

Sonic: running

Time: midday

Place: Angel Island

Sonic raced around the island in a frenzy (a little bit hypoactive, if you ask me), as if he were trying to race off his own quills.

"I warned you not to give him that chili-dog, Shadow," said Knuckles. "Great, look what you did to him- he's in hyper chili-dog mode!"

"Ahahahahahaha, I know how to fix that," said Shadow. He grabbed a tub of water and with difficulty, caught up to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, guess what?"

"WAAAATT!" came the seriously overexcited reply.

"CHAOS…_SPLASH!__"_

Shadow threw the water all over Sonic, and literally within seconds he went from over-hypoactive to under- timid.

"AAGH! Water! Shadow, what the heck?"

"Hmm…my work here is done" Shadow said, and hence once again returned to his former, less animate self.

"Look Shadow, next time you want a joke go buy a Laffy Taffy, alright?" said Sonic.

Shadow looked less than amused.

Knuckles called out to them, "Hey, get over here! The Master emerald's doing something!"

When Shadow and Sonic got there the emerald was glowing magnificently, with almost blinding light that they had to protect their eyes from. When the light became bearable enough to look at, they could see an image forming within the Master emerald.

"Hey guys, isn't that…"

"Yeah, it looks like…"

"It appears to be…"

"CREAM?"

"Man, what happened to her?" Said Sonic, "was there an accident or something? She looks real beat up- who'd do that type of thing to just a little girl?"

"And what about the others, Sonic? Were they attacked as well?" asked Shadow.

"Hold up, guys," said Knuckles, " I feel a massive negative energy…coming from Mobius. HOLY COW! Look at the city, guys!"

Sonic and Shadow turned to look at Mobius, which was surrounded by some sort of force-field, colored by dark swirls of red and black.

"Huh? What is this?" said Sonic, "our friends are in there! We have to get closer! C'mon, guys!"

"Sonic, I don't think-" Shadow started, but Sonic was hardly listening. He'd already grabbed Shadow and Knuckles and raced off towards the dark shield.

As they raced along the dirt road surface, Shadow thought he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye.

"Sonic, stop! I think I see Cream!" He yelled out.

Sonic stopped dead flat. "Where is she?"

"Flying up there, right over our heads!"

She was, although a little unsteady. And she was clutching her head- it looked like she was in excruciating pain.

"Looks like she needs help, Sonic!" Said Knuckles.

"Alright, here I go! Huh?" Said Sonic, "What the- I'm stuck!" A thin trail of the dark red-black had slid underneath Sonic's sneakers and was keeping him stuck like cement.

"Sonic, hold on, I'll get you out!" Said Knuckles. "What the- hey, I'm stuck too! Hey, look out, Shadow! There's some coming towards you- jump!"

It was a narrow miss. One more second and he would've been stuck like glue…

Suddenly the black-red began to pull Sonic and Knuckles towards town.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out, "listen, ya gotta find Cream, before the worst happens- all that blood she's losing can't be a good thing. Then take her to someplace safe! _HURRY __SHADOW!__"_

"I will try, Sonic." Said Shadow.

The black-red shield now completely enveloped Sonic and Knuckles within itself.

Shadow knew that this was the time to leave. He took out a Chaos emerald and said "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The last thing Shadow saw was a smile, a smile of pure evil plastered on Sonic's face, which Shadow hoped with his whole heart that he would never see again in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Shadow find Cream in time to get her to safety, and just what is the purpose of the dark shield?<strong>_


	3. A Nightmare of Truth

**Oh before I forget here are the (main) characters ages:**

_**Cream: **__11_

_**Shadow: **__17_

_**Sonic: **__17_

_**Knucks: **__22_

_**Rouge: **__22_

_**Amy: **__13_

_**Tails: **__13½ _

_**Charmy: **__10_

_**Vector: **__44_

_**Vanilla: **__43_

_**Eggman: **__60 (give or take a few)_

_**And presto! Another Disclaimer! I own no Sonic Property. All Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**_

**Thank you! Please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 3: <span>**_

_**A nightmare's truth  
><strong>_

_**C R E A M**_

_This was the place. She knew it. This was the place where everything had taken a toll for the worse in her mind ever since that dream of the forest, when unfortunate things had begun to happen weekly._

_Everything had been so bright and clean and peaceful…and still was…for the time being. Here she travelled her mind and thoughts at will. She could go through all her thoughts and dreams from the past. There was that nightmare from yesterday…_

_She was dressed in an elegant, beautiful gown, at some kind of ceremony. But there was no banquet, no sense of excitement. Nothing but an aura of evil joy, and pure darkness. In fact, as Cream glanced overhead she saw that the white sky was now changing its color to She gave the impression of a princess, but seemed to feel quite the opposite. In fact, Cream could see herself crying there. This was her nightmare, not only from yesterday, but also from the week before. And the week before that, and last month…and last year. Not to mention that she had this dream- no, _nightmare_-every week for two years now-and counting. _

_She didn't want to watch this, not again…THE DREAM OF__** DEATH.**__ The name was only too true, for the ending revealed strange creatures crowding around her friends and taking over their minds, then killing them slowly and painfully from the inside._

Or at least I _thought _they were my friends_, Cream thought painfully to herself._

_**Move aside**__, said a voice from somewhere behind her. Cream turned around and saw what looked like a large mutated black and red version of Chaos. __**We've already been through with you this week. So move now or I will do it for you! **_

_His words were harsh, but Cream knew it was just a cover so he wasn't caught. Secretly, he and Cream were friends._

"_Chaos, please don't leave!" said Cream, "Chaos, can't we talk? You're always in my nightmare of darkness, so you must know something. My home was destroyed, everybody hates me, and Tails threw a huge stone at my head,"- she showed him the gash- "nobody's themselves, and I just know this nightmare has something to do with it! Come on, tell me the truth, Chaos!"_

_**I…**_

_Chaos stood there for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to tell Cream anything. Cream became a little concerned. Both she and Chaos knew that it was dangerous for these dark people to tell their hidden secrets, for that would be considered treason and Chaos would risk being dissolved- destroyed, and Cream would be imprisoned in the nightmare field…FOREVER._

_Maybe it was a bit much of Cream to ask Chaos. After all, he was the only friend that she had in this dark, evil world._

"_Chaos, actually you don't _have_ to answer me." Cream said, "Maybe it was too much, I'm really sorry!" Then she ran off, leaving Chaos in a shocked daze._

_But then he was in front of her suddenly, blocking her from going any further. He grabbed Cream's hand and ran with her to one of the dark buildings _(which looked like normal buildings except these were dark)_, pushed open the door and led her inside. This place looked like it had been abandoned for some time. Stair railings were rusted and falling apart, part of the ceiling had caved in, and all of the light fixtures were ruined. They were either ripped out or dangling from the ceiling by just a wire- the ones still intact were really beaten._

"_Chaos," said Cream, "what are we doing here?"_

_**You are correct.**_

"_Huh?"_

_**About this nightmare. It has just about every thing to do with your dilemma. Listen, Cream- you need to wake up now! For when you sleep, you endanger all who are closest to greatly. You see Cream, my people, The Dark Ones, or Oden- also known as the creators of nightmares- are making all your worst nightmares come true.**_

_Cream blacked out for a second. Her house. Her family. Amy. Tails. It all made sense now._

"_C-C-Chaos," she stuttered, "who's doing this? Which Oden?"_

_**His name is Adelize, Prince of Oden. He is in the line of royalty in the Oden kingdom, who is to officially take throne on his 12**__**th**__** year of birth. He is only a week from becoming the new Master Oden.**_

" _He's been causing my nightmare all along, hasn't he? And everyone's under his spell aren't they? That's why they've been acting so horrible, isn't it? And now that my nightmare is true, everyone's going to die now, right?"_

_**Yes.**_

"_And you joined him, Chaos! Why would you do that? You're such a nice person!"_

_**I- I had no choice, I was at the mercy of his power. I had to join him, or he would have finished me, just as he finished Tikal that day… on Angel Island.**__ Chaos' eyes had a faraway look to them, as if he were remembering a very sad and painful memory_

"_Tikal? Angel Island?"_

_Cream's eyes widened as she realized it…_

"_Chaos, you're the _real_ Chaos, aren't you?"_

_**I am. I, who was created with Master emerald and chaos emerald power, sided with evil…how proud are you to be my friend now, Cream?**_

"_Oh Chaos, don't think like that! This has nothing to do with pride, Chaos- can't you see that?"_

_**But…I let down Tikal-**_

"_No, Chaos. I don't think you did. I don't think she's angry with you, I think that she's glad you're alive, because she would be sad if you had died, too. I think she's also happy that you became my friend. You always stayed by my side, no matter how bad it got, and you reassured me everything would be okay. If there's anyone who's glad you're here, I am. And you know what? I bet that Tikal is smiling at you right now"_

_**You think so?**_

"_I know so, Chaos."_

_**Thank you, Cream. You're a kind friend.**_

_Cream noticed something shiny and silvery slowly sliding down his cheek- a tear. Chaos was crying._

"_Oh Chaos, don't cry." She said, and gave him a hug._

_**I'm just touched, Cream. No one has spoken to me so kindly in years… since it happened…**_

"_It's okay, Chaos. Maybe someday we can find a way for you to return home."_

_**Hmm…that would be nice, but I don't think it's possible anymore.**_

"_What? But you've been waiting to return home for years!"_

_**I know, but the new situation has changed those possibilities. Please let me explain, for we only have the time between now and the end of this nightmare, which is only about ten to fifteen minutes, which I'm hardly sure will be enough time, so I will try to make this as brief as possible.**_

_**It all started when Adelize travelled to your world, in Mobius city. He was nine years old, and he was walking through the city, observing the citizens. Then he saw you.**_

_**He said he'd never seen anyone quite like you before, with doe-like eyes and a soft personality. He said he had to see you again, before the day was through. And so he did. He returned later that night, and cast a spell on you, so you would come to him. Another thing this spell did was to have the scene appear as though it were a dream. That night he took you out into the forest. Do you remember your conversation with him?**_

"_I, I remember…he told me he loved me and he wanted to marry me, but I told him that I loved someone else and I was too young to get married anyway. Then he got really angry with me and said I'd pay for saying that and if he couldn't have me then no one could"_

_**He seems to have unfortunately stayed true to that promise, hasn't he?**_

"_This is just great! Now I've got an evil stalker and all my friends are going to die! Oh Chaos, this is so unfair! Why did he have to pick me? Why me?"_

_Chaos looked up. He looked shocked to see the stream of tears now rolling down Cream's cheeks. He seemed to want to tell her something else, but was hesitating because he didn't want to see Cream crying anymore. Cream saw something else in his eyes too- was it sympathy?_

"_What is it, Chaos? Is there something else you need to tell me?" Said Cream, surprisingly- but forcibly calm._

_**Yes, but it is not the best of news, not the last part.**_

"_You might as well tell me, it won't make much of a difference, seeing how bad things are already. What's the good news?"_

_**Well, the good news is that not all of Adelize's plan worked. One person did escape.**_

"_Who, Chaos?"_

_**He is a red and black hedgehog, whose name is-**_

"_Shadow!"_

_**Yes.**_

"_I'm so happy, Chaos! Someone isn't under his spell!" Cream said, and closed her eyes, in happy thought. But just as soon, her face fell._

"_And what's the bad news, Chaos?"_

_**It seems Adelize wishes to marry you still, and he plans to at his ceremony next week.**_

"_B-but I'm too young to get married! Besides, he can't no matter how much he wants to, because when my nightmare ends I go back to my world- that's how it's always worked!"_

_**I'm sorry Cream, but unfortunately he seems to have found a way around that, I am sad to say. You see, I only just heard that the Oden were planning to use the last to survive would be unknowingly used to bring you back here, and then Adelize will make you marry him.**_

"_Oh, so then that means… Shadow…"_

_**You must warn Shadow before it's too late, Cream. You remember how the nightmare ends?**_

"_Oh, how could I not? Listen, I'm screaming in the nightmare right now."_

"NO! NO! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"_Goodbye, Chaos."_

_**Adieu, my fair lady.**_

"NO, GET AWAY!"

"_I'll miss you," said Cream, almost choking on the words. Gazing up at his eyes, she said to him, "Don't forget me, okay, Chaos? I know I'll never forget you."_

_**Always.**_

"NOOOOO!"

_Cream hugged Chaos tightly, and that was the last thing she did before the sound waves of the gunshot reverberated through the air, and everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>YEEES! Finished! first long chapter- Woohoo! Well, it took me 4 days STRAIGHT of typing, my fingers are sore as heck, and my eyes are burning holes through this computer...<strong>

**But what the heck... it was worth it.**


End file.
